The Last Tears
by Noir Natsume
Summary: Atem wallowing in regret when The God of Ra showed him his aibou's life after his passing. With Ra's blessing, he come back to the world with... an unexpectedly change about him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : _Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Bad grammar. Typo._**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_After an attack by Silent Magician, Atem's life points became zero. Yugi fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sobs sounded faintly from his mouth._

_Atem looked down, bangs covered his eyes. Inwardly he was confused. Why his partner cried? Why did Yugi knelt in front of him, if he that won from him?_

_He walked over to Yugi, stared at Yugi that on knelt before of him._

"_Don't cry, partner. Stand up! You win! The winner shouldn't be on his knees. If I were you, I wouldn't cry!"_

_Yugi shook his head. "That's because I'm too weak. I want to be strong, like you. You were my hero… my goal… I always want to be like you."_

"_But you're not weak…"__Atem pulled Yugi to stand, before put his hands on Yugi's shoulders.__"You've always had a power that no one else could beat; the power of kindness. I learned from you, partner." He smiled. "The courage you showed by fighting me, showed me the path that I must take."_

"_Other me…"_

"_No, Yugi. I'm not the 'other you' anymore. You're someone else. You're the only Yugi Mutou in the world and always be. Just you, no one else but you. "_

_Tears were flowing slowly from Atem's red eyes. Both of them smiled, while their bodies were closer to each other until embrace between them finally occurs._

"_Now, the time has come for the Pharaoh's soul to be welcomed into the next world after 3000 years lost in the world of the living."__Isis's voice separated the two men that fell in to sadness._

"_Soul of the Pharaoh! State your name to the eye of wadjet!"_

_Atem looked at Yugi, before he lifted the cartouch that Anzu gave to him before, and shouted his own name._

"_Atem!"_

_Eye of wadjet shone brightly. The door slowly open, bright light shone the dark room where the ritual happen._

_Atem glanced at Yugi one more time. He walked toward the light... the light in which his entire family and his people welcomed him. His clothes turned into his royal attire that he used when he was a Pharaoh._

_The afterlife door closed as he disappeared into the light, leaving everything..._

…_his friends..._

…_his friendship..._

…_and his partner in the cold dark ritual room._

* * *

"...raoh... Pharaoh..." Echoed a voice called in the darkness that enveloped his mind.

Who's called him? The voice sounds heavy, but very soothing.

"Pharaoh!"

"W-what?" Atem shuttered, turning to the right and left to find the sound that had awakened him from slumber. His red eyes then looked at his advisers, Simon, glared at him.

"G-grandpa?" Atem mumbled with wide eyes.

"Wha-?! I'm not your grandfather, Pharaoh! I'm Simon, your adviser!"

Happy face slowly faded. "Oh... I'm sorry, Simon..." Atem muttered, looked disappointed. For a moment he thought he was in Domino with his _aibou_, it made him very happy. But, it was just a dream.

'_Pharaoh ... '_ Mahaad stare at his pharaoh with sympathy. He felt a deep sadness washed over Atem. Pharaoh didn't say anything, but he knew... he knew that Atem miss his life in Domino. Life with his friends... his true friends… miss his life together with his partner.

Mahaad has talked about this to other priests. But, they can't do anything. Their worlds are different. Mahaad had prayed to the gods about Atem's dilemma, but he didn't know whether the gods will grant it or not.

A blinding light from above interrupted his reverie. His hand reflex closed his eyes, trying to protect his eyes from the glare.

The light was slowly rotated and shattered like glass. A figure like a phoenix waved its wings in the middle of the light fragments.

Seeing that, all - including the Pharaoh - prostrate, convey respect.

"Ra, our god. What might that take thou here?" Atem said, respectfully.

"_**Atem, my son."**_

Atem frowned. What the god wants from him?

"_**Stand up, son."**_

Hearing the Ra's command, the young Pharaoh was standing. His head lowered, indicated a very respectful appreciation to the gods.

"_**I want to ask thou."**_ Ra's voice echoed throughout the room. _**"Do thou regret for choosing to come here?"**_

Sorry? This time Atem looked straight in Ra's eyes. A sour, sad smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head. "No. Why did I have to regret? I'm so happy to be here. My family and friends belong in here. Why did I have to regret this happiness?"

"_**Domino City..."**_ Ra's statement made Atem twitch. _**"I know thou miss them. Thou friends... family... and also...**_

…_**the other thou."**_

Atem's body trembled. His hands were clenched at his sides. Head down, bangs covered his eyes. "I can not lie, I did really miss them. However, all this has happened. And certainly, they're strong enough to go through their life without me."

Ra's voice softened. _**"What if I say that thou wrong?"**_

The sound of sobbing and crying suddenly echoed in the Atem head. No matter how he tried to erase it, he felt an unusual pressure on his chest.

"_It was so dark without you..."_

Atem closed his eyes tightly. The voice is very familiar.

"Aibou..." he whispered softly.

"_Please, I don't want to be alone anymore!"_

Unable to bear upon that pained cries, Atem clenched his teeth until it hurt.

"_**Thou leaving has to do more than hurt for Yugi. He didn't know it yet, but losing thou has been killed something inside him... slowly..."**_ Ra said. _**"Thou are the first person accept him outside his family. Thou have a reason to exist in his world. No matter what happens, he needs thou."**_ Ra's words that made a sharp pain in Atem's heart. _**"Without him knowing it, he slowly walked into the darkness."**_

Atem's eyes widened. "You're lying..." he muttered, forgetting to whom he spoke.

"_**Why shall I lie?"**_

"_I beg you, God! Please, bring _mou hitori no boku_ back to me!"_

His eyes widened again, gritted his teeth harder than ever.

He didn't have a reason to live in that world anymore. He has decided, and won't take his decision back.

But...

"_Please! I will do anything! Anything! Please bring him back to me!"_

Atem sighed, his eyes glinted. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I..." An image of Yugi's face crossed his mind. "I want to go back, I have to. If you can, please..." He swallowed hard, his plea was bland and foreign in his mouth.

"_**Did a selfish request that I heard?"**_

He blinked, confused and shocked. Did he really do this for the sake of mere selfishness? He turned to the others and saw his families and his priests smiled at him, as if they were ready to accept whatever his decision.

"Yes." His voice strong and without hesitation. "I want to go back, for me... and for him..."

"_**Really?"**_ Ra's voice was soft, but also mischievous. _**"I gave thou time to fix everything. Promise that thou shall not come back with regret, I shall not give thou the third chance."**_

Heard this, Atem's face slowly lifted. Happy smile slowly tugged at his lips.

"_**But..."**_ Atem's smile faded. _**"Only until the next red moon."**_

Atem frowned, dissatisfied feeling enveloped him. "A year?"

"_**Yes. A year, no less and no more."**_

Atem's eyes glazed and his hands clenched. No matter how disappointed he was, the gods have been kind enough to give him life again. "Thank you."

"_**Well, now..."**_ The God's body slowly enveloped in blinded light. _**"I know that thou really want something three thousand years ago, though perhaps thou have forgotten. That's why I shall take thou back to him with some… changes so thou can... get a chance to achieve your desire."**_

Changes? Atem confused about this, but before he had time to ask... Ra disappeared.

And everything went black.

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N :_ I'm sorry for my bad grammar. You see... English not my native language and I'm just a beginner. If there anyone that can become my beta reader, I appreciate it._**


	2. Inception

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Bad grammar. Typo. Out of character.**_

* * *

"**With my ninth mind I resurrect my first**

**And dance slow to the music of my soul made new."**

― Aberjhani, _Visions of a Skylark Dressed in Black_

**.**

**.**

**INCEPTION**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Yuge!" A very loud voice called. A young man turned and saw the orange-haired man ran toward him.

"What is it, Jou?" he asked, bewildered, an eyebrow raised.

Jounochi stopped and leaned down while he's taking a breath. Sweats flooded his body. He then stood up, his hand wiped sweat from his forehead.

"I… I'm…" he started, still tried to take a breath. Yugi gave him a bottle of water - which he drunk immediately.

"Can I help you, Jou?"

Jounochi look away from the bottle he was holding. He raised one eyebrow, a sign that he didn't understand what Yugi mean, before he remembered his purpose to come to Yugi.

"Oh! Yugi! Kaiba's challenging you!"

Yugi frowned. "Again?"

Jounochi nodded.

"I'm so happily to… refuse."

"Whyyyyy?!"

"I already said that I don't want to participate in any duel again!"

"Yugi! I beg your tolerance! If I come back without you, he'll go berserk!"

"SY."

Jounochi become silent, one his eyebrow lifted. "SY? What is that?"

"Screw You."

"So… so… cruel!" Jounochi whined, his tears flowed fast (anime-style). "Yugi! We're best friends, aren't we?! Friends always help each other!"

"That's your business. He's your boyfriend."

"So meanie!" Jounochi whined.

And it lasts for three hours.

But with his headache, plus must to listened whine, cry, and shriek from Jounochi that made him more dizzy, Yugi finally sighed over his best friend childishness and decided to accept Kaiba's challenge.

"Yeah, yeah... I accept."

Jounochi beamed. "Really?!"

"Yes..."

"YEAH!" Jounochi squealed while high-fived, and he embraced the man that taller by three centimeters from him. "Thanks, Yug!"

"Yeah, yeah... when?"

"Now."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Now?"

Jounochi nodded. "Yep! Now!"

Yugi sighed again. _Why is so sudden, anyway?_ While he thought it, he felt himself being dragged by Jounochi.

They arrived at Kaiba Corporate building. Jounochi didn't lose his speed until they get into the elevator.

"No wonder you always tired, run without stopping." Yugi said breathlessly as he glanced at the knock-out Jounochi.

A moment later, elevator doors opened. They both walked out alongside each other. The female officers giggled while glanced at them... at Yugi more exactly. Inside, Jounochi feel his image decrease with Yugi at his side.

For four years, Yugi changed dramatically. His chubby face turn into adult face, his cute wide purple eyes became narrow, although his hair stills same. _'__He becomes very much like Ya… I mean… Atem.'_

Moreover, that made Jounochi's pride shattered is... Yugi's growth. Now, Yugi as tall as Kaiba, with a proportioned and muscular body. Jounochi totally didn't think that Yugi become taller than him. Not just that all, because his changes, Yugi became an idol on the campus, and wherever he walked surely got attention from the girls.

"You come, finally." A voice made Jounochi back to the real world, he turned his head and saw Kaiba standing with his arms folded. "Good. This is the first time that mutt successful at something."

"HEY! WHO DO YOU CALL MUTT, MONEY BAG!" Jounochi snapped. Kaiba stared at him stoically.

"Who else, _mutt_." Kaiba looked at Yugi, ignored the shout and growl from his so-called "boyfriend". "You bring your deck?"

Yugi nodded as he shows his deck. Kaiba turned around and moved his hand as a sign to Yugi to follow him.

They stood in their own area. Virtual activated, and the duel monsters hologram appeared.

"Duel… begin!"

* * *

"I'll sacrifice two monsters in the arena," Kaiba took a card in his hand. "Come now, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yugi saw the cards in his hands, he only has 500 life points and Kaiba's life point is 700, plus he totally doesn't have any monster on the arena, this is very unfortunate.

While he's so focused on his mind, he saw a card in his hand. A card that will bring the rival of Kaiba's monster.

"I activated a card magic!" Yugi draw his trumps which will likely make him the winner. "Rebi-"

DEG!

Yugi gasped. Memories of two years ago where the ritual duel happened suddenly comes to his head. His body was shaking. Why is that memories back? He's so sure that Isis and Malik had locked the memory in his subconscious at his plea.

A blinded light shined from the card that he used earlier... Rebirth. Light also emerge from his deck and three cards came off. Four cards were bright and darted in front of Yugi.

Kaiba and Jounochi who saw it, only could fall silent in amazement. What really happened? The question was spinning in their heads.

It happened for a few seconds before the fourth card lost its light and fell at Yugi's feet.

Yugi gasped aware of his reverie. He knelt down and took the cards that lying at his feet. Rebirth and three gods: Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra.

"What's going on?" Jounochi queries break the silence that occurred. Yugi and Kaiba shrugged.

In the confusion that still hit them, the floor shakes so hard, made them difficult to remain standing. Kaiba's body slammed the glass wall, he held his head, felt pain in his head.

He looked out the glass and what he saw made him shocked. Thick dark clouds gathered like a circle in the sky. Thunderstorms rumbled, decorated the clouds. And what shocked him most is a pillar light stood from the center of rotation of the clouds.

_What exactly is that?_

Jounochi also see what his boyfriend witnessed. Inside, he felt a strange sense of hope. He didn't know what it is, but for some reason he felt that the light would take Yugi away from the darkness that enveloped him.

Meanwhile, without his friends knowing, Yugi fell to his knees with both hands held his head. His body trembling as he attempted to get rid of the voices in his head. The voices with strange words.

_The gate opened._

_The chain bound._

_Blood and flesh blended with the time._

_Rise the children of the gods._

_Towards the darkness._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for read this story. And thank you for the reviews, I'm so appreciate it.**

**To Dragon-chan : Maybe, or maybe not. Maybe Atem will become a **_**she**_**, or maybe he just will become bald. (dodged Black Magician's attack)**

**To Lover's Red Rose : Thank you. I really am happy that you like this story. And… I unfamiliar with beta reader, so… can you explain to me about… how the story delivered to you? Sent by PM or… how?**

**To yamino-kanji : Thank you for you love this story so much. And thank you for your compliment, I really am a beginner at English. My grammar still sucks and I still confuse with the tenses.**


End file.
